Lyrics for Songs in Reverse
Post what YOU think the lyrics are for a song! In reverse... (Make up really stupid lyrics for things you can't understand) Dumb Ways to Die Minecraft Reversed (Don't include the message at the beginning) Comp My snoopies are lame-os. They're lame-os. Yeah... HAHAHAHA NEUTRINO MONSTER! He likes to snare someone! Yeah and the sea monster and, He, bees, and the magnetic sloth. My mother is speaking about the moshniygoo. Siamese sloths somehow look alike. The sneer is a pig Zoroark. Ahhhhhh... The Hebrew Hypno with a retina it's not eat. Easy years the owl's psychic! My years moth. Yeeeeeeeah. My neutrino lame-os Yeah... HAHAHAHA NEUTRINOS! Yeah. My neutrino lame-os smahing new sloth-os. MY ZIPPER ZIPS OUT OF NOWHERE! Weegee likes, yet is diggin' Snare my low banana's night, see? Yes is so psychotic! Yeeeeeeeah. My neutrino lame-os HAHAHAHA NEUTRINOS! Yeah. My neutrino lame-os smahing new sloth-os. Yeah is star stick is lets my humanoid. He is dumb. Watch the show. Vespiquen all over again AH! My Creeper likes to eat. Yeeeeeeeah. My neutrino lame-os HAHAHAHA NEUTRINOS! Yeah. My neutrino lame-os smahing new sloth-os. Yeah, robotnik is sea monster Ha, bunny flosses the marsh. Ya' spit all over snakes this frickin' night. Woe is floss's wish. Yeeeeeeeah. My neutrino lame-os HAHAHAHA NEUTRINOS! Yeah. My neutrino lame-os smahing new sloth-os. Most of the snarth points I evolved in Missouri Harsh neon! Just my like! Yaa, harsh-ness steaks invade the marsh. I dunno what your soul is. 'DUMB WAYZZZ TO DIYE!!!' 'When the M moats this M umps niggers fare nasi AHHHHHHHHH!!! why does it like AMMOS?! why AMMOS?! WHY?! HAHAHAHA Sleep til your mine,AHHHHH!!! why does it like... HAROLD AND KUMAR?! Eat this for now... New, now again. So try finnish highsiren trom forward... Cuz so it just plastic moves blood guy file who wee kids jazz cups baby so nice. disk near the pole norbs call my cindermornerts, Cuz it is small near glue mike yellow submarine. why does it like AMMOS?! why AMMOS?! WHY?! HAHAHAHA Sleep til your mine, qhy does it like AMMOS??? ahhhhhh, why is it your time? Hmmm. i will this out of nowhere. Glue, super eating! EAT? A lousy baby draws. Pet black against labby ear. (That part is the same so see it on top of me.) Slip. Yahaha. Sorry, I was hard to beat. Yes, Sims! I love it! Black against snap a week in nord's box. Yes... sleep late., yes... (Still the same...) Hard me... Is mare for narwhal? E ward snip and eat. AHhhhh... I will fly, fly sitting easy. OWWWWWWWWWWWW!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snap a lemur. Cough a flu, nice Russ. Hey! (Still same AGAIN!!!) Yes, Mars attacks may dog at the war easily. Yep, I get guysy. This is eat. Hip leeps searp f*** it super. Hey, Hey you... Easily. HIYA!!! Flesh. -THE END, BY Ooooo766666.-' Spongebob Squarepants intro Sadly, I can only add the link, because it won't allow me to add videos... http://youtu.be/WKNy4S2RqWg ah, ah ah ah, house! NOOOOOOO, GRILL! SPOOOOOOOO, MINOS, SMEH BRAIN, SMALL HOUSE,SMEH BRAIN, SMALL HOUSE,SMEH BRAIN, SMALL HOUSE! WE SELL SMALL MOUSE! CHEER! SMOGON BARF SNEH NAH LEGO BARNEH! WE SELL SMALL MOUSE! SCHNEER WAS SEENA MA SHONA MU SNAY! WE SMELL SMALL MOUSE! EASE, EH SNARE ROFE AND EYE NARROW ROSE! WE SELL﻿ SMALL MOUSE! ME, SEA HEN WAY YO, PINATA OOH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Songs Category:Reversed Category:Fun Stuff Category:Some other 7th thing.